The present invention relates to pin connectors and in particular to pin connectors having insulation displacement contacts and a termination cover, securable to the pin connector, either having or adapted to receive a latch/eject lever.
The use of latch/eject levers is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,141 discloses a shroud for positioning over pins in a pin field that can be latchingly secured to pins in the pin field by a latch/eject lever. A shrouded pin header is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,051 capable of being soldered to a printed circuit board and latchingly securing a mating connector in a cavity in the shrouded pin header.